Faberry: Always a woman to me
by Scorpio1996
Summary: A bit of a Faberittana fic really but focussing mostly on Faberry and a growing relationship between them. Hope you like it :D Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all :) so this is my first Faberry fic and I'm nervous as hell about it :p would love to get as much feedback as possible so feel free to review and all that jazz :D also, for all you Brittana lovers, I have another fic which you can check out here: s/8924417/1/Brittana-Beyond-the-high-school-years**

**Muchos gracias amigos :D**

Santana admires the way sunlight bounces softly off Quinn's delicate features and filters through her hair, making it seem as if she's glowing. Then she looks to the other side and enjoys watching Brittany bite her full, pouting lip and mumble in her sleep. She smiles as she takes in what she can see of their bodies, and fills in any bits that the sheets cover with her memory of the night before. After each of her arms has had a girl on it all night long, they've both fallen asleep, but she wouldn't have changed positions even if she'd had the chance.

She sighs happily, remembering why she considers herself one of the luckiest girls in Lima, aside from these two of course, because they're pretty lucky to be getting so much attention from her. She manages to locate and pick up her phone without waking either of the sleeping girls.

Puck: Good time last night ;)

She rolls her eyes, he clearly figured out where things were heading when the three drunken girls left his party and headed home together, hands all over each other if she remembers correctly.

Santana: Better than you I bet, when was the last you screwed two hot chicks at the same time?

He easily deflects her bragging with a typical Puck comment.

Puck: Last time your sisters were in town...

She frowns, more disturbed by the joke than she's willing to let on, because she knows Puck wouldn't hesitate if he had the chance.

Santana: Incest, nice...

Puck: Feel free to join us next time, make it a game for the whole family ;p

Santana: Yeah...that's never going to happen...:p

Puck: Well I'll settle for an invite next time you, Britt and Q want to party on your own ;D

That's also something she can never see happening, but she's not telling him that yet in case she needs a favour from him later on. It doesn't hurt to make him believe he might get asked along at some point in the future.

Quinn's the first to wake up, yawning as she blinks the sleep away. When she's dazed and disorientated first thing in the morning Quinn looks sweet, and occasionally it makes Santana's breath catch.

"Morning." Quinn smiles, giving Santana a long kiss, before crawling over her to plant a kiss on the sleeping Brittany's lips. Brittany says something quietly in her sleep but doesn't wake up.

"I'll make coffee." Quinn says, kissing Santana again and getting out of bed, not bothering with clothes seeing as neither of her parents are home.

"Make some toast whilst you're at it." Santana tells her, before turning over to face Brittany, who has just woken up. While Santana and Quinn share pretty hot, passionate and sometimes rough kisses, both girls are a bit more tender and gentle with Brittany, the more delicate member of The Unholy Trinity.

"Hey honey." Santana smiles, watching life pour into Brittany's blue eyes as she sees her Latina friend for the first time that day. "Sleep good?"

"I slept awesome." Brittany tells her happily, rubbing her eyes adorably. "Where's Q?"

"Downstairs, do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"It's already here." Quinn informs them, coming back into the room with a tray that contains coffee and toast. She's put on a dressing gown, but it doesn't hide a lot.

"If we were married you would be the wife." Brittany comments. "And Santana would be the man." Santana tries to glare at her but finds herself incapable.

"What would you be then?" Quinn asks, laughing.

"I'd be the Brittany, duh." Brittany laughs at how dumb the other two are being and rolls out of bed. "I'm gonna take a shower." The blonde and the Latina both offer to join her but she waves them off, reminding them that if they distract her when she's in the shower she won't be able to watch out for axe murderers.

Quinn and Santana sit together on the bed, sipping coffee and taking occasional bites of toast. When they first started doing this the morning after normally held an awkward silence, but now that they're used to it the lack of words is quite pleasant.

"Who the fuck," Santana eventually says. "Manages to mess up toast?"

"You can go make some yourself if you want." Quinn raises a neatly plucked eyebrow and the two stare each other down before laughing.

"When do we have practice?" Santana asks, referring to the Cheerio practice Coach Sylvester scheduled for them today.

"About half an hour." Quinn answers, checking the time. "We should get moving, Coach Sylvester will kill us if we're late again."

"Late again!" Sue Sylvester screams through her bullhorn, even though her voice alone would have been enough to make them flinch.

"Sorry Coach." All three girls mumble, breaking into a jog to try and make up for their lateness.

"Sorry's not going to cut it." Sue continues yelling into the bullhorn despite the fact that the girls are now stood right in front of her. "Blondie, Pamela Anderson, drop and give me fifty." When Sue's back is turned Santana rolls her eyes at her new nickname; she still hasn't completely forgiven Quinn for telling the Coach about her breast implants.

"Why doesn't she have to?" Santana protests, already knowing that it's because Quinn is head cheerleader and can get away with murder. Coach Sylvester pulls Quinn over using the front of her Cheerios uniform and stares at her intensely until the shorter girl starts to feel uncomfortable.

"Do you know how long I have forgone intercourse?" Quinn is torn between laughing and cringing and the thought of Sue ever having sex. "Twenty-seven years, and I know Tweedle-dumb and Tweedle Fake boobs might be on the menu, but that doesn't mean you have to order..." Quinn opens her mouth to answer back but a look at Sue's widened eyes makes her think better. "Now as far as I'm concerned, you're on a diet. You can look at the menu," She makes a sweeping gesture towards the team of girls all warming up. "But you're not going to be eating anything until the end of the season."

"But what if I'm not gaining any weight?" Quinn suggests. Sue frowns, irritated that the kid has somehow come up with an analogy she doesn't understand.

"I'm still ordering off the menu but I'm staying the same weight. Surely that can't be a problem, especially seeing as you can't really know whether I'm..eating or not." Sue weighs up the chances of her plight for celibacy winning out against Quinn's poor judgement, hormones and hot best friends.

"I like the way you think Fabray." She finally admits. "Have whatever you want off the menu, but as soon as it starts affecting your game all three of you are down the garbage disposal."

"Sloppy." Sue belts out, unable to use the bullhorn now because she broke it by throwing it at a girl who messed up her backflip. "Take five, when you come back one of you is getting kicked off the squad." She hasn't decided who she's going to cut loose yet, but she likes watching them tremble in fear.

"What's man hands doing here on a Saturday?" Santana scoffs, noticing Rachel passing by the pitch in the hot, midday sun. Quinn has to admit that it was brave of her to take this route, knowing that she would have to pass by the cheerleaders practicing. Brave, but stupid. "Hey, RuPaul." Santana shouts. The name is so familiar to Rachel that she looks up as soon as she hears it. "Get over here."

Quinn worriedly looks about for Brittany, as normally she's the one who tells Santana not to be too cruel to Rachel. Unfortunately though, Brittany's busy getting a drink, and Quinn notices that, despite the fact she doesn't want to strain things with Santana, she's going to have to say something herself to stop Rachel getting ripped to shreds.

"Don't be mean S." She warns, earning a look of surprise and disdain from Santana.

"Since when do you care about her?" Quinn doesn't answer, instead giving the Latina her signature look that tells her to do what she says or suffer the consequences. Rachel appears, refusing to look either of them in the eyes.

"Santana, Quinn." Quinn's been trying for the past few months. Trying to be a better person, trying to not make Rachel suffer the Hell she's put her through since they started high school. The only problem is that Rachel doesn't seem to have noticed much, and if she would only look at Quinn occasionally when they passed each other in the corridors she might notice the smiles that the cheerleader sends in her direction.

"What are you doing here today dwarf?" Santana inquires. "Doesn't the Shire need saving?" Quinn wants to elbow her friends, but she knows that if she makes a point of undermining Santana in front of Rachel she'll soon be locked in an all out war.

"I was just practising my solo for regionals." She admits.

"Is that why you're dressed like Ronald McDonald's younger sister?" Santana asks, looking Rachel up and down and judging her outfit. Quinn doesn't mind that the colours Rachel are wearing are slightly hideous, she's just struggling to keep her eyes off those legs that seem to carry on forever. How can someone so small have such long legs, she wonders to herself.

"If you aren't all in pyramid formation by the time I blow my whistle you're all going to be doing fifty laps." Sue threatens, causing their attention to snap back to the practice. Santana leaves without further comment and Rachel turns to go in the opposite direction, but she gets distracted by a hand briefly brushing against hers. She looks up to meet Quinn's eyes for the first time.

"Sorry." The cheerleader mouths, before turning away. Although she's calm on the surface, on the inside she's fuming at Santana. With the whole 'be a better person' thing she's been letting her get away with too much, and it won't do for the Latina to openly defy her without expecting to suffer the consequences.

"What was that?" She hisses in the Latina's ear. "I thought I told you not to be mean."

"You did." Santana shrugs. "But you didn't give me a reason."

"The reason was that I told you not to."

"So you're getting mad over me doing something that you joined in with for years? What's with you getting all emotional for Berry anyway, did having a baby make you go soft?" Quinn knows that Santana's saying things like this because she's in a shit mood at being made to spend her Saturday practising in the baking heat, but she's clearly forgotten her place.

"You've got one chance to take that back." She warns, her voice low and threatening. Santana just laughs.

"Make me." Quinn didn't want to do this, but Santana has left her with no choice. She has to either assert her authority or lose it.

"Coach Sylvester." She raises her hand and carries on talking when she gets Sue's nod of consent. "During the third section of the routine I really think Santana and Katherine should swap." She can almost feel the rage emanating off the Latina cheerleader beside her and turns to give her a sickeningly sweet smile. "You're just the lightest on the team San, it's easier to lift you."

"Coach Sylvester, we've already learned the routine."

"Despite those enormous plastic gozongas of yours probably adding many extra pounds, Sylvester Junior is right." Quinn knows that being referred to as the Coach's junior will make Santana even madder. "You are the lightest on the team. Swap with Katherine."

"This isn't fair." Santana insists, with Quinn being so nice to everyone recently she'd forgotten that she knows exactly how to get to her. "I'll put weight on..." She has to duck when the already broken bullhorn comes flying towards her head.

"That's almost as bad an idea as attempting to milk a male cow, now stop questioning me." Santana wisely shuts her mouth, but squares up to Quinn instead.

"You're going there?"

"Take it as a compliment San." Most girls wouldn't mind knowing they were the lightest on a team of well trained athletes, but Santana hates the fact that she's smaller and has to be reminded of it constantly. Quinn has generally chosen other people to lift out of respect for Santana, but she's not going to be afforded that luxury if she doesn't play by the blondes rules.

"Don't push me Fabray." Quinn raises both eyebrows and takes a menacing step towards Santana. They both know (mostly from experience) that the Latina would win easily in a fight, but she knows it's not worth it.

"No Santana, you don't push me. Unless you want to end up back at the bottom of the pyramid that is?"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." They stare at each other for a few seconds, before Santana gives in and leaves, pushing one of the less important Cheerios out of her way as she goes, and clearly wishing it was Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so here's my second chapter, not the most exciting by my own admission but I'm trying to build up the storyline gradually :D I can't thank you enough for all the follows, favourites and reviews, you're all awesome :p I like to respond to reviews and questions but if you post as I guest I can't, so feel free to ask me on my tumblr: **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

_What just happened_? The question is still bouncing around Rachel's mind even after she arrives back home. When she left this morning she knew she was going to run into the Cheerios practicing. She was prepared for some comments to be made, but she never even considered the possibility that Quinn would apologise to her.

In fact, she never even considered the possibility that Quinn would ever look at her with anything but disdain in her eyes. If Quinn had said nothing she would have shrugged it off as she always does and forgotten about it in minutes, but now, because of that one little word, Quinn is all she can think about.

Quinn. Quinn with her blonde hair, tied back into a perfect ponytail, but still looking pristine on the occasions that she has it down. Quinn with her hazel-green eyes that always seem to be hiding a secret sadness. Quinn with her perfect body, toned from years of cheerleading and dance. When Rachel closes her eyes she can almost feel the smooth skin beneath her fingertips...

_Snap out of it!_ She tells herself, angry for being so easily distracted. Quinn was the girl she always wanted to be. But then somehow she changed, morphed into the girl she wanted to be with. It took Rachel a long time to notice, but when she understood her feelings she couldn't stop recognising them. Every time Quinn flashed a smile at someone or bent down to retrieve a pen she would feel the blood starting to rush around her body at twice the normal speed.

She hid it of course. It wasn't that she was ashamed of who she was or didn't accept it; she was brought up by two Dads for God's sake, she has no problems with her sexuality. But she considered the years of abuse she suffered at the hands of Quinn and her friends, never knowing what she did to deserve it. Why give them a reason to hate her even more? That would just be asking for it.

This must be some kind of joke, she muses, but even as she thinks it she remembers the sincerity in Quinn's eyes that struck her instantly. For a moment, it felt like the cheerleader was being genuine and open, which is what shocked her so much.

Come on, when was the last time she didn't call you man hands or RuPaul? Then Rachel thinks about it. _When was the last time she_ did _call you those things?_ She can't remember, but she knows it must have happened. When you get used to being called something every day you become desensitised to it. It doesn't even register with her when someone calls her hobbit or some other derogatory name that she's got used to. But maybe that means she doesn't notice is when someone isn't calling her those names.

She tells herself to stop being stupid, why on Earth would Quinn Fabray start being nice to her? Then, in addition to her confusion, she starts to feel the beginning of anger rising.

Was she trying to apologise for everything? Did she think that after everything she had done to Rachel over the years she could just mutter a one word apology and the slate would be wiped clean? The more she considers it the more likely it becomes, Quinn thought that a brief, non-heartfelt apology would be enough, but Rachel knows it won't be.

_Who am I kidding?_ She sighs, flopping down on the couch and sighing heavily. I've already forgiven her. In fact, she's already forgiven Quinn time and time again, every single time she's made her feel small. She can't stay angry at someone who is just so goddam perfect. But she can give it her best shot.

"Why'd you do that Quinn?" Quinn looks up at the blonde sat in her passenger seat and smiles.

"Do what sweetie?" It's impossible not to use terms of endearment for Brittany, she's ridiculously adorable and tactile.

"Put San on the lifts, you know she gets angry when you bring up her weight."

"Do you not get tired of lifting the heavier girls just because Santana doesn't want anyone to think about how light she is?" Brittany shrugs, because to her it's a no-brainer to lift the heavier girl if it protects Santana's feelings.

"A little bit, but that's what best friends do for best friends isn't it?" Quinn envies Brittany's simple way of seeing everything. "But that's not why you did it is it Q?" Quinn sighs before reluctantly shaking her head.

"Brittany, I know you don't understand exactly but...Santana needs boundaries when it comes to this sort of thing. I told her not to be mean to Rach-" Quinn just manages to stop herself before using the girls first name. "To Berry and she did it anyway. Right in front of me."

"So that's your reason for making her feel insecure? She didn't do what you said? Why is everything a competition for you two?"

"Because she makes it into one." Quinn exhales heavily. "She undermines me."

"What if she had been mean to Rachel when you weren't there? Would that have been alright?"

"Well..." Quinn thinks about it before deciding to lie. "It wouldn't have been as bad I suppose."

"So this wasn't about you wanting to look out for Rachel, it was about you being the one in charge?"

"Isn't it always?" Quinn sighs, impressed once again by the way Brittany can't find her way around a simple maths problem but can deconstruct this equation easily.

"I understand Quinn, you're the boss and Santana needs to know it." Quinn's eyebrows rise in surprise at that admission. "But that was a really mean way of showing her."

"Sometimes people like me and Santana have to be mean." Quinn explains. "You remember in third grade when Puck called you stupid and Santana broke his nose then stole his pants and wouldn't give them back until he apologised and gave you his cookie." Brittany has to think for a minute before remembering the specific occasion, similar things have happened many times. Eventually though, it comes back to her and she nods. "Well that's Santana being mean for a good reason, and it's kind of like what I had to do today."  
Brittany wants to show Quinn that she understands, but she doesn't know how to say what she wants to say and she can feel tears threatening with the frustration. Quinn notices immediately and pulls over to the side of the road, which fortunately, isn't very busy.

"Sweetheart, don't cry." She leans over and hugs Brittany comfortingly, feeling so guilty she can barely talk.

"But you don't get it." Brittany sniffs. "Santana's looked after me ever since we started elementary school and she wants to be big so she can make sure no one can hurt me. But she's small and she knows it, and she's scared that when we leave school people won't be scared of her so they'll try and hurt me and she won't be able to stop them. And every time you remind her how small she is she gets worried that she can't look out for me and she gets sad and I hate it because she doesn't know how good she is at making sure no one picks on me."

Quinn sighs heavily, she's always understood that Santana's feeling were something like that, but when someone is as private about their feelings as she is it's hard to know when you've crossed a line. She definitely feels like she has.

"I'm sorry Britt." She says, her voice sincere. "I didn't know it was such a big deal. Santana and I just...we're so used to being against each other that sometimes we're no good at helping each other out when we need it. I'll talk to her later okay?"

"Thanks Q, you're the best." Brittany gushes. Quinn can't hold back her smile.

"No Britt, you are." They smile fondly at each other before Quinn starts the car up again. "Do you want me to take you home or is there somewhere else you want to go?" Santana had declined a lift home, claiming she had things to do at school, but she was clearly just proving a point.

"Quinn..."

"What is it honey?"

"You promised last week that we could get ice-cream after practice."

"I did didn't I?" Quinn remembers. "Should we go get it now?" Brittany nods enthusiastically. "Tell you what? How about we go back to school, pick up Santana and make her come for ice-cream with us? She's had enough time to cool off."

"That sounds like a good plan." Brittany agrees, as Quinn turns the car around. Before she sets off back to school, Quinn sighs.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"You want to be friends with Rachel don't you?" Brittany looks confused by the question.

"I thought we didn't like Rachel."

"But if me and Santana didn't tell you not to like Rachel, would you be friends with her?" Brittany nods eagerly, she's always wanted to be friends with the brunette, but her association with her two best friends stopped her.

"I'm friends with Rachel in secret, and she always helps me in class." She lowers her voice as if telling a big secret. "Don't be mad, but sometime me and her hang out when there's no one around." _God I'm a bitch_, Quinn thinks, noticing just how unfair Santana and she have been to Brittany, who doesn't know any better than to do what her best friends say.

"I could never be mad at you Britt. And that's fine, we're friends with Rachel now."

"We are?" Brittany's grin stretches from ear to ear. "Like, I can talk to her in public and stuff."

"Yes." Quinn nods. "But Rachel doesn't totally know it yet, so if she still seems a bit weird with us that's why. And Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me and S tell you who you're allowed to be friends with anymore okay? you can hang out with whoever you want."

"You alright honey?" Rachel looks up from her dairy free ice-cream and up at Hiram.

"Sorry?"

"You've been acting really weird, is there something wrong with your ice-cream?"

"Daddy, if there was something wrong with my ice-cream you know I'd have told you about it. And probably the manager."

"I know honey." He laughs. "Now tell me what's wrong?" She casts a sideways glance in the direction of the issue, and Hiram, totally lacking in subtlety, turns around to hunt out the problem.

"Daddy." Rachel hisses. "Be a bit less obvious." It's too late though, Brittany, Santana and Quinn have already noticed the Berry's looking at them.

"Why is Dad Fagbag looking at us?" Santana rolls her eyes.

"San, you can't call people names like that." Brittany warns her. "It's not nice." Santana would normally have a comeback for that, but not when it's Brittany.

"Sorry babe." She squeezes Britt's hand and looks at Quinn. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

"Awesome sauce." Brittany smiles. "I'm gonna go and say hey to Rachel." Brittany starts to stand up but Santana keep a grip on her hand.

"Why?"

"Because I like Rachel. She's super cute and it's like having a miniature friend."

"But we're not friends with Rachel honey."

"Yes we are." Brittany laughs. "Quinn told me so." Santana gives Quinn a look that is beyond cold.

"Did she? Well I guess you'd better go say hi to your new friend then." Brittany happily bounces off to Rachel's table and Santana turns her attention back to Quinn.

"We are so not cool."

"We never were, I just pretended to apologise to you to keep Brittany happy."

"Good, because I only apologised to you for exactly the same reason. This isn't even about the lift anymore."

"Yes it is," Quinn rolls her eyes. "It was always about the lift. But now it's about the lift and Rachel."

"Oh so now she's Rachel? Since when are you on a first name basis with RuPaul?" Quinn leans back in her seat nonchalantly, trying not to show the pang of guilt she feels every time someone uses the nickname that she herself created for Rachel.

"Since I'm trying to be a better person."

"How stupid do you think I am?" Santana scoffs. "So you've stopped throwing slushies around recently, that doesn't make you a good person, that makes you someone who's pretending to be a good person."

"I can't make myself into a good person overnight San." Quinn doesn't deny that Santana has a point. "But if I pretend at least no one gets hurt until I can fix myself."

"Fix yourself? Seriously, what's happened to you? You used to be a bitch and that was my favourite part of you."

"I thought I already proved that I still can be a bitch?" Quinn raises an eyebrow threateningly. "But I considered that maybe, after years of making her life hell, it might be time to back off Rachel a little bit. Is that so bad?" Santana just frowns, her sharp mind working over things.

"I don't know what your game is, but I'll find out."

"And until then you'll lay off Rachel?"

"Hell no." Santana snorts.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have phrased it as a question, you will lay off Rachel."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, hope you're all good :) again, this chapter is sort of to build things up, so I'd love to get feedback on it, you're all the best :D**

"Hey Rach." Rachel nearly chokes on her ice cream when she hears Brittany's voice. "Is it okay if I call you Rach?" Rachel can't help noticing that her father has stiffened at the sight of a girl wearing a Cheerios uniform, detecting instantly that this is potentially one of the girls who has been bullying Rachel for years.

"Sure Britt." In all honesty, even though Brittany might be a part of The Unholy Trinity, Rachel knows she's never really meant, or caused, her any real harm. She's really quite fond of the blonde dancer. "Daddy, this is Brittany." Hiram seems to relax a bit, he's heard a lot about this girl and decided that she's not so bad.

"Of course, you got to Rachel's dance class. I saw you dancing for Glee club as well, you're very talented." Rachel can tell that he's being polite, but more cold than usual, because he's still wary of Brittany even though he knows she's one of the nicer girls at William McKinley high school.

"Thank you Mr Berry." He invites her to take a seat and she accepts, squeezing into the booth next to Rachel, whose eyes almost pop out of her head. Although she and Brittany get on well when there's nobody around, they hardly ever so much as talk to each other in public. It only adds to her surprise when Brittany wraps her in an energetic hug. On the one hand she's pleased, but she's also worried that Brittany might be confused.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted hug you because you're tiny and super cute and Quinn says I'm a very tactics person."

"Tactile?" Rachel asks.

"That's the word." Brittany smiles happily.

"Well...I really appreciate it Britt, but are you sure you want to do that here?"

"Yes." Brittany nods assertively. "Why? Would you prefer if I didn't do it?" Brittany's face drops as she becomes very worried that she might have upset Rachel. "I'm sorry Rach, I didn't think about it..."

"No," Rachel quickly backtracks. "I'd love for you to hug me. I just don't think that, urm..." She tilts her head towards the table where the other too Cheerios are too deep in discussion to notice what's going on. "I just don't think they would love it so much."

"Don't worry about them." Brittany laughs. "It's okay, I think Quinn felt bad because she always told me not to hang out with you. But now I can so it's all awesome sauce." Hiram is struggling to work out whether Brittany is genuine or just a good actress, but he can't help feeling strangely inclined to be kind to her. She has that effect on people.

"That's really great Britt," Rachel says, trying to be enthusiastic but with a hint of sadness. "But I still don't think they'll be too keen on us being friends. Not in public at least, we're secret friends remember?" Brittany bites her lip and thinks carefully.

"Okay, I have to tell you something, but it's a big super-duper secret that I'm not allowed to tell so you have to promise you won't tell S and Q I said anything." Considering she never talks to them other than to be insulted and put down, Rachel doesn't think this will be difficult.

"I promise." Brittany doesn't want to be rude but Rachel can tell she's doesn't want Hiram to hear this big secret that she supposedly can't tell.

"Daddy, could you maybe give us a minute? I'm fine with Brittany, I promise." Hiram debates it with himself before finally consenting.

"I'll see you in the car, nice to meet you Brittany."

"Nice to meet you too Mr Berry." She smiles sweetly, and turns back to Rachel as soon as he's out of sight.

"Go on then, what's this big secret?" Brittany looks over at Santana and Quinn again, although she knows they can't hear from there, and whispers in Rachel's ear.

"We're all friends now." When she notices that Rachel doesn't seem to understand (a feeling she's familiar with) she explains further. "Quinn told me so in the car, but she says that you don't know it yet. But you know now. You can't tell Quinn I said anything though otherwise she'll be really mad."

"Are you sure Quinn said that?" Rachel doesn't know what's going on but she suspects some kind of elaborate prank. And just when she thought she and Quinn were becoming good at coexisting without bothering each other too much.

"Yes, it was only like, half an hour ago. We don't have to be secret friends anymore Rach, we can be real ones."

"I don't think Santana and Quinn want to be friends with me Brittany."

"Okay, well I'm not totally sure about Santana, she doesn't think you're that awesome, although she does find you super hot. But even if she doesn't want to be friends with you, if Quinn tells her to she will be." Rachel raises her eyebrow and Brittany continues with a nod. "Santana will do what Quinn says because if she doesn't Quinn will put her at the bottom of the pyramid, she already moved San in the routine just because of what she said to you today..." Brittany suddenly clamps her hand over her mouth and her eyes widen in shock at what she just let slip.

"You can never, ever, ever in a million years tell anybody I told you that okay Rach?" Brittany looks as if she's about to cry. "Please don't tell them I told you that Rachel, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Don't worry sweetheart." Rachel gives her a reassuring smile to calm her down. "I won't say a word. Did you say Quinn was, what? Sticking up for me?" Surely if Quinn was just trying to humiliate her she wouldn't have gone as far as to cross Santana?

"She sticks up for you to Santana all the time. And I know I shouldn't say but I really think she does want to be your friend. She feels really bad about, well, you know..."

"Spending years trying to make me miserable? I'm sure she does, that's probably why she tried to shrug the whole thing off with a one-word apology this morning and sent you over her to presumably get onto my good side. I really appreciate you being so nice Britt, but Quinn can go screw herself."

"You're like me." Brittany giggles. "I don't cuss either. Quinn can be nice when she tries, and she's really been trying really hard recently. Give her the chance she never gave you?" Rachel sighs heavily, because she would happily give Quinn a chance if you she truly believed the blonde wanted one. "Come on."

"Britt, what are you doing?" Brittany has grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the Cheerios table.

"Just come and say hi. I promise they'll play nice, Santana's already in enough trouble with Quinn." Before Rachel can protest anymore, Brittany yanks her into a chair and Santana and Quinn both look up abruptly.

"Britt?" Is all Santana says, her shocked expression mirroring that of Quinn's. The blondes however, evolves into a half smile, whilst Santana's because more of a scowl.

"Say hi Rachel." Brittany urges, still holding Rachel's hand in hers.

"Um...hi guys." Quinn and Santana just stare back at her for a while.

"Hey Rachel." Rachel sees Quinn smile in a way she's never observed before, it's not the stunning smile she plasters on for yearbook photos or the one she gets before she throws a cutting remark at someone, this one seems almost...genuine somehow. _She's a better actress than I thought_, Rachel mentally notes to herself.

"Um, Britt, what's RuPaul doing at our table?" Santana's statement is followed by a grunt when she gets kicked by both Brittany and Quinn beneath the table.

"Be nice San." Brittany requests. "I brought Rachel over here to prove that we're all friends, because she doesn't believe that you guys really like her."

"That's probably because we don't." Santana says in an offhand manner. "Britt, I think you must have got confused, just because we don't have time to waste keeping the hobbit in her place doesn't mean we're having wet dreams about her." Quinn blushes furiously, and though everyone puts it down to her being a prude, it's really due to a particular dream she had the other night. One that Rachel starred in.

"Listen short-stack." Santana addresses Rachel. "You irritate me constantly and some days you make me want to tear my hair out. But I've come to respect your talent and you have advantages that make you...well not quite palatable, but tolerable in small doses. That's why I'm giving you the chance to leave now so we can all forget about this." Rachel makes to take her advice and stand up but Brittany holds onto her hand.

"You're the one who's confused, Santana." She explains. "Quinn said to me in the car that we're going to be friends with Rachel." Santana raises an eyebrow and looks at Quinn, who has recently become pretty interested in the surface of the table.

"Care to explain to everyone what's going on Q?" She looks up and knows she wants to admit that she said that in the car. She wants Rachel to know that she likes her...possibly in more than one way...but she's scared. It's not that she's scared of what Santana will say, they have their spats but they're always there for each other in the end, and she already knows Brittany won't judge. For some reason she's scared of what Rachel will think. Rachel fucking Berry.

For years she's been the one judging the tiny brunette, on her outfits, her dedication to school and that stupid Glee club that's become so important to her. And now she's afraid that Rachel's going to do the same back. She knows exactly what Santana would say, 'you can dish it out but you can't take it' and it hurts to know that it's true.

_What are you even scared of?_ She asks herself. _That one of the biggest losers in school isn't going to want to be your friend? You're way more popular than she is._ But she knows for a fact that Rachel doesn't choose her friends based on popularity, and getting rejected by Rachel Berry would be like a slap in the face.

So she lies.

"Britt honey, I think you misunderstood me, that's not what I meant."

"Yes it is!" Brittany insists, on the edge of tears. "You're lying Quinn and it's not good to lie!"

"Don't get upset honey." Santana reaches across the table to pat Brittany's hand. "This is all just a mix up, but if it makes you feel any better you can still be friends with Rachel, just remember we're your besties." She gives the blonde a wink and Rachel notices that Brittany instantly seems less distressed. Say what you want about Santana, but she's good with Brittany.

"But we were all going to be friends." She pouts. "Quinn said so." Quinn feels her blush rising again and looks away. _This is why you'll never be with Rachel_, she reminds herself, _you're the kind of person who lies just because she's a little scared. Why would Rachel want anything to do with you? Why would anyone?_

Her train of thought is interrupted by Rachel getting up to leave. She politely excuses herself and gives Brittany a hug before she goes, trying to wrap her head around the weirdness of what just happened.

"You're a dick Quinn." If she'd thought Santana was mad before, it's nothing compared to now. "The only reason I didn't call you out on that ridiculous lie was so that you could escape with just a tiny bit of dignity intact."

"I'm not..." Quinn opens her mouth to deny lying about what she said to Brittany, but as soon as she meets the blonde sparkling, blue eyes she knows she can't. "You're right, I know I shouldn't have done that but I wasn't thinking." She runs a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry Brittany." Brittany still looks pretty upset with her.

"Q, you told me we were going to be friends with her and then you made me look really dumb, and I already looked dumb most of the time. Now she doesn't believe that we really want to be friends with her and she's never going to trust us."

"I'm going to talk to her, now just wasn't the time." Her heart starts to break a little when she notices how much she's let Brittany down.

"Now was a perfect time, even I could see that. And now we're never going to all be friends." Brittany gets up from the table and Santana follows her lead, linking pinkies with the blonde.

"I really hope your dignity was worth it Q." As Santana and Brittany walk out and leave her by herself at the table, she starts to think to herself that maybe it really wasn't. Then she lifts her chin and turns on HBIC mode.

_What are you doing moping around about this? You're Quinn Fabray, you don't need Rachel Berry and you especially don't need to be told what to do by Brittany and Santana. You don't need anyone._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so here's the newest chapter :D I'd like to say thanks you so much to everyone who has followed/favourited/reviewed, it honestly means the world to me. Thanks :)**

"Rachel." A hand grabs her arm as she makes to leave the auditorium and, seeing the flash of a red Cheerios uniform, she turns expecting to look into Brittany's blue eyes. But instead, she encounters hazel ones, and that same smile she saw for the first time on Saturday. "Can I talk to you for a second?" Rachel glances at the door and tries to work out if she'll make it. She won't.

"Sure, come to my car." Quinn shuffles awkwardly.

"Could we not talk here?"

"There's nobody here." Rachel points out.

"Exactly, it's kind of private." Quinn notices Rachel slowly edging away from her and realises how she must have come off. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything, I promise."

"You promise?" Rachel looks at her as if she's insane. "Forgive me for not wanting to find out whether you're a woman of your word." Her words sound more biting than she intended them to be, but she sticks by what she said anyway. Quinn waits a long time before answering.

"You're scared of me?"

"I'm not scared of what you'll say to me anymore, I'm immune to you calling me names you've been doing it that long. But am I afraid that you could hurt me if you wanted to? Yes, you're taller than me, as you've never hesitated to point out."

"I wouldn't hurt you." Quinn quietly murmurs, losing her HBIC air as her volume drops.

"You've been slushied before, can you look me in the eyes and say it doesn't hurt?" Quinn shakes her head, being hit by a slushie is painful, not only physically but mentally. "So we'll talk in my car?" Quinn has seen Rachel being bossy and overbearing, but she never imagined she'd have the nerve to talk to her like this. "That is, if you can be seen getting into a car with me without ruining your reputation." Quinn straightens, glad that Rachel has given her a challenge to rise to.

"Please, I'm Quinn Fabray." She snorts. "My reputation's safe."

"Good, then follow me." Quinn walks with Rachel to the parking lot, neither girl saying a word until they get there. As Quinn sits down in the passenger seat, she instinctively inhales the pleasant smell deeply. It's the scent she picks up when Rachel passes her in the corridor or twirls by her when they're performing in glee, only it's magnified to the point of being intoxicating.

Rachel watches her for a minute, pleased that Quinn agreed to join her in the car. She chose this location because it meant she would have the safety of people milling around, but they aren't close enough to give Quinn stage fright and chicken out of what she has to say.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I...there's kind of a whole list of things to be honest." Quinn starts, but finds herself struggling to say something that should really be easy.

"If it helps Quinn, I won't tell anyone what you tell me. I mean, who's going to take my word against yours?"

"Good point." Quinn laughs, glad that Rachel's making an effort to relieve the tension. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Rachel's expression is unreadable.

"For?" Quinn stays silent. "Come on Quinn, it's not a very hard question. Are you sorry for bullying me for years? Sorry for making sure I had as few friends as possible? sorry for fucking with me this Saturday?" Rachel seems angry, but in control of her rage at the same time.

"I...all of it I guess..."

"You guess? Right, well that's really nice to know. Your sincere and heartfelt apology is fully accepted, now get out of my car please."

How has this gone so badly?

"I'm trying to apologise here Berry." Quinn responds, raising her voice to match the brunette's.

"Well you're not doing a great job of it." They both look each other fiercely in the eyes before dissolving into laughter.

"Start again?" Rachel offers, and Quinn knows straight away that the little diva is a better person than she is, because she never gave Rachel one chance, let alone two.

"Please." Quinn takes a deep breath. "Look Berr...Rachel. After everything with Beth I...I did some thinking. Well, a lot of thinking about the person I am, or maybe was, but still kind of am I guess." She shrugs. "I don't really know exactly what I'm trying to say here, but here's what I do know. Firstly, I'm really ashamed of how I've treated you all these years. In fact, ashamed doesn't even cut it, there is no word to sum it how awful I feel, but I bet the way I feel isn't as horrible as the way I made you feel, right?"

Rachel tosses her hair and looks out the window at students goofing around and making their way out. Then she looks back at Quinn.

"You used to make me feel so small, like I was nothing, and we both know that being nothing is one of my worst fears. But you know what? Every day you put me down it hurt a little less, and now I'm stronger. When someone tosses a smart comment my way I smile at them and I mean it, because every horrible thing that's been said to me at this school has made my skin a bit thicker, and in my inevitable career in show business, that's going to be very useful. So don't beat yourself up about it Quinn, you did me a favour."

"That doesn't mean it was okay." Rachel has never seen Quinn being so open and honest, and can only put it down to the lack of their peers being around to judge her. "It was a horrible, horrible thing for me to do and I don't deserve your acceptance, let alone your forgiveness, but I just wanted to know that I'm so, so sorry." With Quinn being so vulnerable, Rachel decides to do something she would never do normally: she takes Quinn's hand.

"All you need to do to deserve me forgiveness is apologise and mean it, which you've done, so your apology is accept." Quinn looks up at her from beneath her lashes.

"You should hate me." She says, quietly.

"I probably should." Rachel laughs. "But I don't." They maintain eye contact for a long time before Rachel finally breaks it. "Wow." She laughs. "This has got a lot more intense than I thought it would be. How about you come back to my house and we talk about it over a cup of coffee?" Quinn gives her a shy smile and Rachel feels her heart melting a little bit.

"You're not scared of me?"

"Not anymore." Rachel smiles. "Do you want to follow me back?"

"My car's at the shop, I got a lift here this morning."

"I'll drive you then." Rachel starts up the car. After Quinn's open confession, she's worried of an awkward atmosphere developing. However, Rachel keep up a constant flow of chit-chat about Glee club and various other things until they reach the house, which Quinn discovers, isn't that far from her own.

"How come I never noticed that you live so close to me?" She muses out loud. Rachel blushes slightly and answers.

"Because I always planned when I would go home to make sure it wouldn't clash with when you did." Quinn feels a wave of guilt and shame crash over her and she turns a darker shade of red than Rachel.

"Rachel I'm..."

"You're sorry, I get it." For the first time Rachel seems bitter and they both notice it. "I'm sorry Quinn, that was uncalled for..."

"No." Quinn interrupts her. "It was highly understandable."

"I have forgiven you." Rachel assures her. "It just sometimes takes a while for old feelings to go away entirely I guess." Quinn nods that she understand, which she truly does, even if it saddens her a bit.

"Let's go inside." Rachel suggests. Quinn follows her into the beautifully decorated house. She had suspected the interior design would be flawless with Rachel having two gay Dad's and that. "It's kind of hot for coffee," Rachel declares, throwing her car keys into a bowl in the middle of the kitchen table. "What can I get you to drink?"

"Water would be great." Quinn says, only noticing now how dry her throat is. Rachel pours two glasses of water and sits down at the table, gesturing for Quinn to do the same.

"So how about we get started on the next item on your list?" Quinn nods slowly, taking a sip of water.

"I know this is a ridiculously long shot and I don't deserve to even ask you this but..." Quinn looks down at her hands. "I was wondering if there's maybe a chance of us someday being friends?" A humorous smile twitches at Rachel's lips?

"What's so funny?"

"I'd have never in a million imagined you asking me that." Quinn has to laugh as well when Rachel points the out.

"Me either." She agrees. "But I'm not above begging."

"You'd beg to be friends with RuPaul?" She said it in a light, joking fashion, but she notices Quinn wincing at the use of the nickname. "I'm only joking, of course we can be friends. But Quinn?" Her voice takes on a serious note. "Don't make me regret it."

"I won't." Quinn promises. Rachel once again decides that the conversation has become very serious, and chooses to give Quinn a break from her emotions, knowing how hard she finds it to express them.

"How about a movie?"

"Huh?" Quinn appears to be surprised by the random idea.

"That's what friends do right?" Rachel smiles.

"Sure." Quinn smiles back. "That sounds good."

"Well you go into the living room and pick a movie, I'll get some snacks."

"Sure." Quinn says again, not completely understanding why Rachel's being so nice to her. She makes her way into the living room and randomly selects a film, with no real idea what it's about. She puts it on and sits down on the sofa to wait.

"Good choice." Rachel sits down right next to her, even though they have two sofas at their disposal, and presses play. Quinn feels her breath catch a little bit when, less that five minutes into the movie, Rachel rests her head against the cheerleader's shoulder. Then her whole body is leaning against Quinn's. She sits up suddenly.

"I feel I should warn you, I'm a very tactile person. If you would rather I minimise body contact with you I won't take offence..."

"It's fine." Quinn answers, maybe a little bit too quickly. She reinforces her point by putting an arm around Rachel and letting the smaller girl cuddle up to her. "I'm used to Brittany, it doesn't get much more tactile than her."

The movie plays but Quinn doesn't pay any attention to it. All she can think about is how nice it feels to hold Rachel like this. And how it shouldn't feel nice. It's one thing to have sex with Brittany and Santana because she has needs and can't risk another pregnancy. It's also okay to not mind cuddling Brittany, or even Santana, when they're upset. But it's just wrong to just want to sit and watch a movie whilst embracing a girl she thinks she might possibly like as more than a friend. Isn't it?

"Rachel I..." Quinn retracts her arm and Rachel sits up to look at her.

"Something wrong?" She pouts slightly, and without even registering it, Quinn thinks, God I want to kiss those lips so badly. She shakes herself and suddenly feels disgusted. Where the fuck did that come from? What's wrong with you Quinn?

"Quinn?" Rachel's voice is so soft it's barely audible and suddenly her dark brown eyes meet Quinn's hazel ones. Before either of them know what's happening, they're leaning into each other, their lips slowly getting closer and closer together.

"Rachel honey." The sound of her Dads voice makes them both spring apart and Quinn awkwardly gets to her feet, grabbing her school bag and planning her excuse for leaving. "I'm home." Her escape gets blocked by a tall, muscled black man wearing a smile. A smile that soon fades slightly.

"Quinn Fabray?" His tone of voice make her aware that he knows who she is and what she's done.

"Mr Berry, it's nice to meet you." She extends her hand and, to her relief, he shakes it, remaining coldly polite. "I was, um...just on my way out."

"I think that's for the best." He agrees.

"Daddy!" Rachel exclaims. "Don't be so rude."

"No, your Dad's right." Quinn agrees, edging her way around Rachel's Dad. "I'll see you at school."

"I'll see you out." Rachel follows her, shooting daggers at her father. "Ignore him." She tells Quinn at the door. "He's just, well, you know. He forgets his manners sometimes."

"I'm not offended." Quinn reassures her. "I would be totally the same in his situation. In fact, I'd almost definitely be worse."

"We can talk tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah." Quinn agrees, letting Rachel lean over and kiss her on the cheek. As she's walking down the drive, she turns back and looks over her shoulder. "I had one more thing to tell you." She says. "I know I've made you feel ugly a lot, but I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, please don't hate me for taking so long to upload :/ I have no excuse other than being in the middle of my GCSE's, but I'll try to do better for you :) not sure what you're going to think about what happens at the end of this chapter, so please feedback to me so I know what direction to take it in :L you're the best :D**

"Santana Lopez, open this fucking door right now or I swear I'll..." Quinn's voice quickly trails off when Santana's mother opens the door to her. "Hey Juanita." She smiles gingerly. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Of course it is burro." Juanita calls her the Spanish word for donkey as a term of endearment, because she's strong and stubborn. She has the same nickname for her daughter. "Come inside, you must be freezing."

Quinn gladly steps out of the pounding rain that starting hammering down just after she left Rachel's house.

"Did you walk here?"

"From a friends house, my car's in the shop at the moment."

"You should have called for a lift." Juanita fusses, taking Quinn's coat and hanging it up to dry.

"I felt like walking." Quinn shrugs. "It wasn't very far anyway."

"You're soaked to the skin." Juanita bustles her up the stairs. "Go and have a shower, you can borrow some of Santana's clothes." She casts a glance at the clock. "You might as well stay here tonight." Quinn pauses.

"I don't think Santana really wants me to stay." She says, carefully.

"Oh dear, you two have had a fight haven't you?" Quinn nods and feels herself starting to crumble.

"It was all my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't sweetie, we all know what Santana can be like. It explains her foul mood for the past couple of days. Although, when isn't she in a mood?" She and Quinn both laugh.

"Well how about you go and talk to her now and I'll call your Mum to let her know you're staying over?" A sad silence hangs in the air because they both know that Juanita's only calling her Mum as a formality-she either won't notice or care whether Quinn comes back or not.

"Thank Juanita." Quinn smiles, opening the door to Santana's room and going in. Santana looks up, then makes a point of not saying hello. Quinn sits down next to her on the bed.

"How about we nip this in the bud before we start spreading bitchy rumours about each other like we normally do when we fall out?" Santana smirks a bit, lying back on her bed.

"Or ratting out to coaches about boob jobs."

"I said I was sorry." Quinn smiles, glad that Santana's at least talking to her. "That slap made sure of it."

"I know right?" Santana laughs, as lies down next to her. "I'm pretty sure I bruised my palm."

"Don't get cocky." Quinn teases. "I could take you if I wanted to."

"Sure bitch." Santana rolls her eyes allows herself to lean her head against Quinn's shoulder. Why does this girl have to be so goddam nice to cuddle with?

"Where's Brittany?" Quinn asks. "I swear you two hardly ever spend the night apart."

"Her brother and Mom are both ill so she's helping her Dad look after them. I was going to go over and help play nurse but she won't let me because she says she doesn't want me to get sick." Quinn makes a whip noise and Santana elbows her in the ribs. The blonde laughs and fiddles with Santana's long, black hair, all natural despite what people say.

"I'm sorry about Saturday." Quinn tells her. "Firstly, I shouldn't have pointed out that you're the lightest in front of the whole team, it was really bitchy for me to prey on your biggest insecurity when I should have really just beat you into submission." Santana can't help herself from laughing.

"As apologies go that wasn't your worst Fabray."

"I'm not finished yet." Quinn puts her hand over the Latina's mouth to shut her up. "I'm also sorry about what happened with Rachel. I know it didn't affect you as such but it upset Brittany which upsets you, so I'm really sorry."

"You apologised to her?"

"I will tomorrow."

"Well I guess we're cool then." Santana shrugs. "I'm sorry for being mean to man hands even though we've both been doing it for years and you suddenly decided I should stop on an unfounded whim. And I'm sorry for all the times I've undermined you in front of everybody even though we both know I'm going to carry on doing it."

"Wow, you're nearly as good at apologies as me." Quinn kisses the brunette on the side of the head. "I forgive you anyways. And I'm staying here tonight by the way."

"Get yourself kicked out again?" Santana asks.

"No, but your Mom offered and I've got some major shit I need to talk about."

"Berry flavoured shit?" Santana teases.

"Possibly."

"I can't believe how rude you were Daddy." Rachel stamps her foot (not by a long shot for the first time that night) and gives Leroy what he calls the stare of death.

"I'm sorry to have upset you pumpkin." He shrugs his large shoulders. "But you seem to have suddenly forgotten the years of torment this girl inflicted on you. I haven't though, and neither has your Dad."

"I haven't," Hiram agrees. "But I'm going to have to side with Rachel on this one, that was no way to behave towards a guest in our home, especially not one who was trying to do the right thing."

"The right thing? What does she know about doing the right thing? She's done horrible things to Rachel for years and we're supposed to forget that because she said sorry? One word and we wipe the slate clean?"

"I'll have you know," Rachel bites. "That she made a very heartfelt and sincere apology which I believe nearly moved both of us to tears."

"I'm sure she could very easily be lying." Leroy insists. "I'm sorry Rachel but we can't trust that girl, and I know you like to see the best in people but she's dangerous."

"Yes, I know better than anyone how dangerous she can be." Rachel explodes. "But you know what? You could take most guys out with a single punch. Daddy is a horrific driver and when I want the spotlight I can do bad things to get it. Remember the crack house incident?" They both nod. "So when you think about it, most people are dangerous in some way or another, but at least Quinn's trying to make a change."

"She does have a good point Leroy." Hiram points out. "I'm going to admit it, I don't trust her and I'm not saying Rachel should start confiding in her or anything, but Quinn has really laid off Rachel recently and she's trying to make things right. If Rachel's willing to give her a chance then it's not our place to tell her she can't, what kind of example do you think that sets?" Leroy seems to be thinking but doesn't respond.

"I hated Quinn too Dad." Rachel says. "Until I met her parents."

"What about her parents?" Leroy raises his eyebrows. "As bad as her?"

"Worse." Hiram confirms. "You must have heard about Russell and Judy Fabray?"

"Respected businessman and his wife, of course I have."

"Alcoholics." Hiram lets the word sink in. "I know you don't like gossip Leroy but that's a fact. Not to mention just about the pushiest parents in Lima, why else do you think a kid would subject herself to being Head Cheerio, most popular girl in school and a straight A student? Because nobody wants to have Daddy Drunkard mad at them when he's had a few drinks."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Leroy looks angry, but it's not directed at either of them.

"We presumed you knew." Hiram informs him. "Everybody knows." Leroy sits down heavily. He feels ashamed now for the way he treated Quinn and the things he thought about her, all the while forgetting that she's still a little girl just like his Rachel. He eventually speaks.

"As your Dad I want to tell you to stay away from her." He sighs. "But as a Dad, I think you should give her a chance."

"You said that?" Santana's jaw practically hits the floor. "God Fabray that's cheesy, you might as well just die now."

"I can't believe I said that." Quinn groans. "It just slipped out, I couldn't even help it."

"I mean, I have to admit that stubbles does have a certain hotness about her, but it's totally eclipsed by her personality. Prettiest girl in the world though? Really?"

"I don't know." Quinn shrugs, playing with the lining on one of the pillowcase. "She was just looking at me with those massive brown eyes, with the sun going through her hair so that it looked like she was glowing. And she was mad at her Dad so she was doing that cute little pouting thing..." She trails of when she looks at Santana, who is regarding her with a great deal of amusement.

"You really like her don't you?"

"I guess so." Quinn nods. "I hated her so much for so long and I didn't even know why. But when I was pregnant I...I started having these dreams."

"Sexy dreams?" Santana teases.

"Sometimes." Quinn admits. "And then sometimes it was just being with her, you know. I sort of brushed it off as pregnancy hormones but they didn't stop afterwards, and they still haven't. And every day I would see her and try so hard to still hate her, but I just couldn't. In fact, the more I tried to want to punch her the more I wanted to kiss her. And now I just wish I still hated her because it was so much easier than this."

"Slow down Captain." Santana pats her hand. "I just want to point something out to you here, you've been into Berry since way before you were pregnant." Quinn opens her mouth to protest but Santana cuts her off. "Let me finish. When we were thirteen and you decided we were going to be mean to man hands, I told Brittany and she said, and I quote, 'is this like Toby Sykes?'" Quinn looks at her, confused. "Toby was this guy in third grade who always used to pull Brittany's hair and steal her crayons because he secretly liked her."

"That's not what that was about..."

"Of course you didn't think it was. But face it Quinn, subconsciously, you always knew that you liked Rachel, but you're programmed to think that it's a sin and it's wrong, so instead you told yourself that she was the one who was wrong and it was your place to punish her. But you were really punishing yourself, she was just collateral damage.

"Are you really telling me it's a coincidence that as soon as you were away from your Fathers rules and influence you started to feel something different. Me and Britt have been prepared for this from the first time you ordered a slushie on the midget."

"Will you stop calling her names?"

"Names that you made up? You're gonna have to try a bit harder than that Q." Santana smirks so Quinn changes the subject.

"You and Britts could have at least given me a heads up."

"Like you'd have listened to us." Santana scoffs. "We were just playing a waiting game until all the sexual tension between you took off." Quinn halfheartedly throws a pillow at her and looks dejectedly at the ground. "Aw, don't be like that Q." She puts a finger under Quinn's chin so that she has to look her in the eye.

"Mama Lopez is out of town this weekend. We'll ask Rachel over, get some dutch courage in you and let your feelings loose."

"What if she doesn't feel the same though?" Quinn looks vulnerable, and it's not something Santana's all that used to. "What if it makes her hate me?"

"The girl has two Dad, I'm pretty sure she's fine with gays." Santana points out. "And anyway, she'll be so drunk she won't remember, I'll make sure of it."

"I'll think about it then." Quinn promises. "But don't expect anything spectacular." Santana agrees to that and turns the T.V. on. They both lie back on her single bed, half watching 2 Broke Girls and half listening to each others breathing.

"So months of sex dreams about Berry and no action with her huh?" Santana asks. "You must be real frustrated."

"In a big way." Quinn admits. Santana turns onto her side and props herself up on her elbow.

"Fortunately for you," One of Santana's hands glides onto Quinn's hip to pull it closer to hers. "That's something I can help with." Brittany and Santana are the only girls Quinn's ever kissed, but they're both very different. Brittany's always very gentle, whereas Santana's more forceful and possessive. Santana pulls back and looks at Quinn for a few seconds.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." Santana drags her hand up Quinn's arm. "Just trying to decide whether I want you on your knees or over mine." Quinn smiles and kisses her again.

"Whatever you decide, I'm the captain but you're the boss."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know it's been forever since my last update D': all I can say is life has been crazy, but I'm going to try and do better with updates for you guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

"This was a really bad idea." Quinn can hardly sit still and it's really starting to irritate Santana.

"Stop moving around for fucks sake." Quinn stands up, partly because she wants to pace and partly just to annoy Santana.

"Why did we do this? She's not even going to come, who would want to get drunk with The Unholy Trinity?"

"Everyone." Santana rolls her eyes. "Especially stubbles." Quinn whirls around, angry.

"Don't call her that."

"It's alright, I have loads of other names to fall back on."

"Don't call her anything, I'm really trying to make things right and you're not helping. Anyway, we're friends with her now remember?"

"You and Brittany are friends with her, I've still not made up my mind. Britt, will you please stop her from pacing, it's putting me on edge." Brittany grabs Quinn around the waist playfully and picks her up off the floor.

"Britt." Quinn giggles, trying to struggle free. "Stop it." Brittany pulls her down on the sofa and pins her down. "Get off." She pushes at the strong blonde but gets nowhere. Brittany bends down and brushes her lips against Quinn's. After a moment of hesitation, Quinn returns it, but her heart isn't in to it. In fact, she only really kisses back so she doesn't hurt Brittany's feelings.

They're interrupted by the doorbell ringing and detangle themselves from each other. "Typical Berry." Santana grumbles. "Arriving just in time to ruin my fun."

"Be nice San." Brittany warns, going over to the door to give Rachel a hug. "Hey Rach, your top is super-cute."

"Thanks Brittany, I knew someone would appreciate the polar bear."

"When Brittany compliments your top it mean she likes your boobs." Santana explains to her.

"She's right." Brittany says offhandedly. "But your polar bear is nice as well."

"Oh." Rachel shrugs but doesn't seem to mind. "Well, thanks." Brittany looks around to see Quinn emerging from the kitchen with multiple bottles that Santana managed to acquire.

"Hey you." The blonde hugs Rachel and lingers for just a bit longer than she knows is appropriate, but not long enough for Santana to notice and make a comment.

"Hobbit." Santana nods in her direction, which is nothing short of a miracle. "Here's how it's going to be, I'm probably not going to be able to stand your company for an extended period of time without a large amount of alcohol in my system so we're going to get this party started straight away. What's your poison?"

"I don't really like to consume alcohol or other intoxicating substances..."

"Oh Hell no." Santana gets some glasses and starts mixing some dubious looking cocktails. "If you hang with us you drink with us, if I'm gonna be so drunk I spill my secrets I want you so drunk that you don't remember then." She gives Quinn a wink, remembering their conversation from the other night about the secret that Quinn has to spill.

"Just try it Rach, alcohol can actually be really fun." Brittany tells her, placing a glass in her hand. Slightly unnerved by having three sets of eyes on her, Rachel takes a tentative sip and nearly chokes.

"Santana, is there anything but strong spirits in this so called cocktail?"

"Don't ask a question you don't want an answer to." Half of Santana's cocktail has already disappeared, and due to nerves, Quinn is following her example.

"Rachel, come check out this video I found." Brittany grabs Rachel's hand and pulls her away. "It's a cat playing the piano and if you listen careful it kind of sounds like it's singing." As soon as she hears this, Rachel practically skips off with the blonde, leaving Santana and Quinn alone for the moment.

"You know they're going to become best friends right?" Quinn points out, and Santana nods her agreement.

"And it's definitely going to annoy the hell out of both of us." Santana refills both of their glasses. "Are you going to go and get this out of the way?"

"Maybe." Quinn muses. "After a few more drinks though."

"And if you chicken out, which you invariably will, I'll instigate a game of truth or dare so you can at least know what you're missing."

"I still don't understand." Brittany frowns. "So they weren't really working in a brothel? It was just a mental home?" Rachel nods, her head in Brittany's lap. She's just spent almost half an hour trying to explain the plot of Sucker Punch, but with her mind fogged by the alcohol even she has become slightly lost. "Well then what was with the brothel?"

"It was a figment of her imagination I suppose." Rachel muses. "The more important question is why is my cup empty?" She holds it in the air for a refill but all the bottles are also empty.

"Never fear, there's more booze to be had in the kitchen." Santana points but doesn't attempt to get up for fear of falling down again. "You just have to get it yourself. Brittany, stop petting the midget and bring your fine ass over here."

"She gets horny when she's drunk." Brittany whispers to Rachel, before stumbling over to the couch and planting a sloppy kiss on Santana's lips.

"I'm..." Rachel large vocabulary deserts her temporarily thanks to her drunkenness. "More drink!"

"I'll come with you." Quinn leaps up and nearly topples back down again, giggling at how close she came to falling. Her balance gets thrown off all over again when Rachel jumps on her back, and it's only thanks to years of holding much heavier girls up at cheerleading that she can support them both.

"Come on horsey." Rachel howls, smacking her on the butt. "Kitchen!" Quinn and Rachel make it halfway to the kitchen before they both fall over and lie on the floor, laughing for no reason at all.

"Brittany was right about alcohol being fun." Rachel finds a bottle of tequila and sits on top of Quinn. "It makes me feel happy."

"You make me feel happy." Quinn slurs, leaning up on her elbows. "Rachel, can we talk?"

"I can't talk very well right now." Rachel says. "But you can talk if you want to talk." She starts singing quietly. "Yeah all we care about is talking, talking only me and you." She interlaces her fingers with Quinn's. "Me and you." She repeats, softer, almost coming off as sober.

"I just wanted to tell you Rach..." Quinn trails off, she thought she was drunk enough but she isn't yet. "Truth or dare." She suddenly yells, standing up and taking the tiny diva with her. "Come on guys."

When they get to the living room Brittany and Santana have picked up the intensity a little, and both girls have discarded their tops.

"Oh...okay then." Rachel frowns, unsure where exactly to look. "Do they always do this?" Quinn takes a large swig of what might be rum and nods. Rachel doesn't want to seem too interested in case it gives off the wrong vibe, but she can't keep her eyes off Santana and Brittany, as well as their straying hands.

"Did someone say truth or dare?" Santana asks, when she finally comes up for air.

"Sure you're finished there?" Rachel asks, as Brittany continues sucking on the Latina's neck.

"No, but we have all night." Santana says with a cheeky wink, as her and Brittany join the pair on the floor to form a circle, pulling their tops back on. "Who's starting?"

"Me." Brittany decides. "Quinn?"

"Huh?" Quinn looks up, because for a minute there she fell asleep on Rachel's shoulder.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um...dare I guess."

"I dare you..." Brittany thinks for a while. "To get spanked by Santana." Rachel chokes on her drink, surprised not just by Brittany's weird request, but at the sudden pull that she gets in her stomach when she hears it. Alcohol really doesn't agree with me, she thinks to herself.

"Fine then." Quinn, almost too drunk to see where she's going, crawls across the circle to Santana, and ends up falling on top of the Latina. The two giggle, Quinn's forehead resting against Santana's shoulder as she tries to compose herself.

"Been a bad girl Fabray?" Santana jokes, letting her hands roam over the blondes ass with an eerie familiarity. For a second, Rachel wonders if they seem just a little bit too comfortable with each other, but she puts it down to the alcohol that's also affecting her judgement.

"Maybe." Quinn giggles again, before sucking in air when Santana sharply slaps her ass.

"Ouch! Santana, that fucking hurts." The Latina smirks at her, before enjoying the look on Rachel's face.

"What's wrong Berry? Do you want to be next?" Rachel snaps out of her haze, only noticing now that she's been caught how much she was staring. She feels slack jawed and strangely...aroused? Surely not.

"I can assure you Santana, I do not."

"Pity." The Latina leers, not trying to hide the way her eyes roam over Rachel's body, before delivering a meaty slap to the back of Quinn's thigh.

"Hey, we already did that." Quinn protests, trying to rub the sting out of her backside.

"Please." The raven-haired girl snorts. "That was hardly a love pat. But I'll let you off the rest in exchange for a kiss." Quinn ponders it for a moment. The last time with Santana was...well, it was different. Not bad, it never is with the fiery Latina, but something about it didn't feel right. She hates the thought that she might be becoming hung up on Rachel, but recently she's just not had the same lust for other girls as she does for the brunette diva. Still, a kiss won't hurt, and it's not like Rachel's going to go out with her anytime soon anyway.

"Fine." She relents, leaning over to connect her lips with Santana's. Again, it doesn't feel quite right, not like it used to.

Rachel watches, glassy eyes and barely able to believe the scene unfolding in front of her. She shakes herself and tries to look away, but she's completely mesmerised. There's a sudden rush of heat to the most intimate part of her body, and she feels a moan die in her throat as the world darkens.

"Rachel!" Her eyes snap open again, and she's looking at the ceiling as three concerned faces stare down at her.

"I, um..." She sits up too fast and feels lightheaded once more.

"Woah, calm down." Quinn laughs, one hand securely on her arm.

"Someone can't handle their drink." Santana laughs, and Rachel decides to let them believe that was the reason for her passing out. Maybe it was. "Or maybe she can't handle watching her hot cheerleader friends making out." Santana smirks, making the little diva blush.

"Come on Berry, it's your turn." The Latina pushes another drink into her hand.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had a fantasy about someone in this room?" She considers lying, but the alcohol has loosened her tongue.

"Yes." Six eyebrows shoot up at her admission.

"Well you have to tell us who now."

"No I don't." Rachel smiles at Santana sweetly. "You get one question and I answered it for you."

"Fine, I'll just ask you on the next round, but I'm pretty sure we already know it's me anyway." Santana does another shot.

"San, I dare you to finish this bottle." Brittany suggests, holding it out to the Latina.

"Britt, I don't think it's safe for her to..." Quinn starts, but gets interrupted by Santana's announcement.

"Done!" She holds up the empty whiskey bottle and Rachel's eyes nearly pop out.

"That was totally awesome." Brittany giggles at her best friend's antics.

"Santana, you're going to kill yourself." Rachel can't keep the shock out of her voice.

"I dare you to mind your own fucking business." Santana tries to high-five Brittany but misses, howling with laughter. Then she scrunches up her face when she remembers what the point of this game was. "Oh yeah, I dare you to make out with Q."

"Santana, I think you need to go to..." Quinn gets cut off when Rachel leans in to kiss her. She inhales sharply, and the few seconds before their lips connect seem to last for years. The kiss itself takes Quinn's breath away, and instead fills her with life and excitement, she feels like she can do anything.

Then it's over as soon as it happened, and Rachel smiles shyly at her as Santana and Brittany applaud and wolf-whistle.

"I think I'm gonna take Santana to bed you guys." Brittany informs them. "She's about to get to that stage of drunkitude when she likes to get naked."

"Preach it sister." Santana hollers, having manage to remove her top again without anyone noticing. "I want that fine ass in my bed already.

"Maybe we should hit the sack as well." Quinn suggests after the two cheerleaders leave along with another bottle of God knows what. "You can sleep in the spare room."

"Where's the spare room?"

"I'll show you." Quinn offers. "Santana's just about the worst hostess ever." Rachel wraps an arm around Quinn's waist and leans into her as they climb the stairs.

"Good party though." She ventures. "Or...whatever this is." Quinn smiles and enjoys the sensation of having Rachel's body close to hers.

The tiny brunette collapses on the bed the second they get into the guest bedroom, more exhausted than she'd noticed.

"Are you gonna be alright here?" Quinn checks. "The bathroom's just down the hall okay?" Rachel nods sleepily.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"Couch." Quinn smiles, she doesn't feel like getting busy with Santana and Brittany tonight, even if she's a little worked up from what happened before. Hey, just because she's decided to stop sleeping with Brittany and Santana doesn't mean they don't still have a certain effect on her.

"You can't sleep on the couch when there's enough space for both of us in here." Rachel reasons, propping herself up on her elbow. "Share with me."

"Are you sure?" Quinn checks.

"Yes stupid." Rachel grabs her arm and pulls her down on the bed. "I prefer sharing with someone anyway, it's warmer."

"Okay then." Quinn easily relents, settling down against the pillows as Rachel snuggles up to her.

"Sorry, I'm a bit of a spider monkey." The brunette mumbles quietly, her head resting half on Quinn's shoulder and half on her chest.

"It's okay." Quinn breathes, beyond believing her luck. It's more than okay. She lets one arm curl around Rachel, who gives a contented sigh. Is it okay for friends to sleep like this? Quinn asks herself. The only girls she's ever really been close to are Brittany and Santana, and she has a particularly...close relationship with them.

Rachel's soft hair is tickling her arm and she wants so much to touch it. She loves Rachel's hair so much. Unable to hold back, she lets her fingertips lightly graze against it. She needn't have worried about the diva's reaction though, she's already sound asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. Quinn decides to follow her example, she closes her eyes and sleeps soundly for the first time in a while.


End file.
